Cold and Flu Season
by purplecat41877
Summary: The turtles stay with Chloe when they come down with the flu.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Cold and Flu Season**

Early one morning, the 17 year old turtles headed for the dojo for practice. All of them looked and felt terrible.

"I feel like I'm going to collapse," Mikey complained.

"Right now I want to eat something and have it stay down," Donny said, leaning against Mikey who wrapped an arm around his brother.

Just then, Splinter entered the dojo. He noticed that the turtles didn't look so good.

"Everything all right, my sons?" Splinter asked with concern.

"I don't feel so good," Raph said and the others nodded.

"We'll still practice if you want us to," Leo said, feeling nauseous.

Splinter felt each of the turtles' foreheads. He noticed they were burning up.

"Practice is canceled," Splinter declared. "I shall contact Miss Calls and see if she can help us out."

Splinter stepped out of the dojo. He came back a few minutes later and told the turtles that they would be staying with Chloe until they got better.

The turtles gathered some of their belongings. Then Splinter and the turtles left the lair.

* * *

At the Calls' house, ten year old Chloe Calls had set up a king size air mattress with a large blanket. When Splinter and the turtles arrived, Chloe had the turtles go on the air mattress, which they did, and she covered them with the blanket.

"My sons, if you need me to, I will cancel my trip," Splinter said.

"Don't do that," Mikey said.

"You shouldn't cancel your trip because of us," Donny said.

"Chloe did a great job last time," Raph said.

"We know how much Hamato Yoshi meant to you," Leo said.

"We'll be fine," Chloe assured Splinter. "They're in good hands."

"My sons, make sure you do what Miss Calls says," Splinter instructed and the turtles nodded in agreement.

After shaking hands with Chloe, Splinter left the house. Chloe stepped out of the room and came back with the first aid kit.

Chloe checked to see how high the turtles' fevers were. It turned out that all of them had a 104°F fever.

The turtles snuggled up together and fell asleep. Chloe stepped out of the room and came back with four cold washcloths. She put one on each of the turtles' heads. Then she headed for the kitchen to make some chicken soup and peppermint tea.

* * *

A little later, the turtles were propped up against some pillows and they each had a tray on their lap. They were eating the chicken soup and drinking the peppermint tea that Chloe had just prepared.

"How is it?" Chloe asked.

"Great," Mikey said.

"You did a good job," Raph said.

"Along with taking care of us," Donny said.

"Which we're very grateful for," Leo said.

The turtles finished the soup and tea which luckily stayed down. Chloe gathered the dishes, left the room, and came back several minutes later.

Chloe checked to see if the turtles' fevers had gone down. It turned out that they were running a 102°F fever.

"I'm going to bed now," Chloe said. "You should get plenty of rest so you feel a little better."

The turtles nodded in agreement. Chloe adjusted the pillows and tucked the turtles in. She left the room and headed upstairs. After getting ready for bed, Chloe got into her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

During the night, the turtles kept rushing to the bathroom. Everything they had that day came back up and they suddenly felt hot.

"I feel awful again," Mikey moaned.

"Same here," Donny said.

"Should we get Chloe?" Raph asked.

"We'll let her know in the morning," Leo replied since he didn't want to wake Chloe up.

The turtles finally got into bed and started getting chills. They snuggled up together so they could try to keep each other warm.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Chloe came down and noticed that the turtles were under the blanket holding each other and shivering. She felt their foreheads and they were really hot.

"We need to get you into cool water," Chloe told the turtles. "Two of you can use the tub down here and the other two can use the one upstairs."

"Donny, why don't you and Mikey take the one down here?" Leo suggested.

"Sure, Leo," Donny replied.

"I'll get the bath ready down here first and then I'll do the upstairs one," Chloe said and the turtles nodded in agreement.

Mikey and Donny slowly got up and followed Chloe to the bathroom. She filled the tub with cool water and had Mikey and Donny get in which they did. The two of them snuggled up together. After making sure they were fine, Chloe left the bathroom.

* * *

Leo and Raph were in the tub upstairs. Chloe had filled the tub with cool water, made sure they were fine, and left the bathroom.

"Where did Chloe go?" Raph asked.

"Mikey and Donny are in the other bathtub and Chloe can't be in two places at once," Leo said.

"That makes sense."

"Right now I want to get better."

Raph nodded in agreement and put an arm around Leo. The two of them snuggled up together.

* * *

A little later, the turtles were on the air mattress under a blanket and Chloe was checking to see how high their fevers were. It turned out their fevers had gone back up to 104°F.

Chloe left the room and came back with cold washcloths. She put them on the turtles' foreheads and made sure they were covered with the blanket. The turtles slowly fell asleep. Chloe headed for the kitchen to make more chicken soup and peppermint tea.

Chloe peeked into the living room and saw that the turtles were snuggled up together and sleeping. She decided to put the tea and soup in the fridge and heat them up when they were awake.

* * *

The turtles were eating the chicken soup and peppermint tea that Chloe had just reheated for them. After Chloe cleared the dishes and left the room, the turtles went back to sleep.

Chloe headed for her room, got into her bed for a nap, and fell asleep. A couple hours later, she decided to go see how the turtles were doing.

She entered the living room and found the turtles still sleeping. They woke up a few seconds later.

Chloe felt the turtles' foreheads and noticed they were still hot but not as hot as they were that morning. She checked to see if their fevers had gone down and it turned out each of them had a 102°F fever.

"You should stay in bed for a while longer," Chloe told the turtles. "If you need me, I'm going to check on the cats and then I'm going to bed. Any of you need anything right now?"

The turtles shook their heads. Chloe tucked them in and walked away.

The turtles snuggled up together and fell asleep. They slept peacefully through the night.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, Chloe entered the living room and found the turtles sitting up on the air mattress covered in a large blanket. She checked to see if their fevers had dropped during the night and it turned out that each of them now had a 100°F fever.

"Any way we could spend some time with the cats today?" Donny asked.

"You still need to stay in bed," Chloe replied. "All of you still have fevers. I'll let you spend time with the cats when you're better."

"It's boring staying in bed all the time," Mikey complained.

"I actually miss training," Raph said.

"Hopefully, we'll be better when Master Splinter comes back from Japan," Leo said.

"I'm going to get some crackers for you," Chloe said. "Not to mention soup and peppermint tea."

The turtles nodded in agreement and Chloe left the room. She came back with crackers, soup, and tea, put them on a tray, and the turtles slowly ate the soup and crackers and drank the tea.

Chloe gathered the dishes when the turtles were done and headed for the kitchen. When she came back to the living room, she saw the turtles snuggled up together and sleeping soundly.

She made sure the turtles were covered with the blanket and tucked them in. Then she laid down on the sofa, covered herself with a blanket, and fell asleep.

* * *

The turtles woke up a couple hours later. They saw Chloe sleeping on the sofa covered in a blanket.

"We should let her sleep," Leo said.

"She's done so much for us," Mikey said.

"True," Raph said.

Just then, Chloe woke up. She noticed that the turtles were awake.

"How're you all doing?" Chloe asked.

"A little better than we've been the past day or so," Donny replied and his brothers nodded in agreement.

Chloe got up and checked to see if the turtles were still running fevers. It turned out that they were back down to normal.

"You're down to normal but you should still rest," Chloe said. "That way, you won't suffer a relapse."

"Good thinking, Chloe," Donny said.

"We need to be in shape for training," Raph said.

"When does Splinter come back?" Mikey asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Leo replied.

Chloe left the room and came back with chicken soup, peppermint tea, and saltine crackers. The turtles ate the food and drank the tea and finished in about half an hour.

"Glad all of you have your appetites back," Chloe said and the turtles nodded in agreement.

"Will we be able to spend time with the cats tomorrow?" Mikey asked.

"As long as you get plenty of rest tonight," Chloe replied.

"Chloe, we really appreciate you taking care of us," Leo said.

"I'm happy to do so," Chloe said.

"It'll be nice to do our normal activities," Donny said.

"It does get boring having to stay in bed all the time," Raph agreed.

"The one good thing that came out of staying in bed is that you're getting better now," Chloe said and the turtles nodded in agreement.

"Would it be all right to spend time with the cats?" Mikey asked.

"Only for a few minutes," Chloe replied. "You still need your rest."

The turtles slowly got up. Then they followed Chloe out of the room.

* * *

In the cat area, the turtles were playing with the cats. Chloe was filling the cat feeders, changing the water, and cleaning the litter boxes.

"Need any help, Chloe?" Leo asked.

"I'm all right," Chloe replied.

Several minutes later, Chloe finished her cat chores. Then she, along with the turtles, left the room.

* * *

Half an hour, the turtles were sleeping on the air mattress snuggled up together. Chloe made sure the blanket was covering them. Then she went upstairs, got ready for bed, went into her room, and fell asleep as soon as her head landed on her pillow.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe came down to the living room the following morning. She saw the turtles putting the air mattress away in the closet.

"I see you're better now," Chloe told the turtles.

"You did a great job of taking care of us," Leo said.

"We're really lucky to have you for a friend," Raph said.

"I'm starving," Mikey said.

"We'd better get some breakfast," Donny said.

"How does strawberry waffles with syrup sound?" Chloe suggested and the turtles agreed.

* * *

After breakfast, the turtles and Chloe were hanging out in the living room. Just before lunch, the doorbell rang. Chloe went to the door and opened the door. She let Splinter inside, closed the door, and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other and then released each other.

"How are my sons?" Splinter asked.

"They're feeling much better," Chloe replied.

"I am very grateful that you volunteered to care for them," Splinter said with a smile.

"I'm happy to help when I can," Chloe said.

Splinter and Chloe entered the living room. Mikey and Donny ran over to Splinter and the three of them wrapped their arms around each other.

"You look much better," Splinter commented.

"We feel much better," Mikey said.

"Chloe did a fantastic job of taking care of us," Donny said.

Mikey and Donny released Splinter and then Leo and Raph walked over to Splinter. The three of them wrapped their arms around each other.

"Glad you arrived home safely, Sensei," Leo said.

"How was your trip?" Raph asked.

"It was relaxing and very peaceful," Splinter replied and then he, Leo and Raph released each other.

"You want to stay for a while and join us for lunch?" Chloe offered.

"It would be my honor, Miss Calls," Splinter replied.

"How about I make some grilled cheese sandwiches?" Mikey suggested and the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

A couple hours later, the turtles, Splinter, and Chloe were sitting at the dining room table. They were having grilled cheese sandwiches and lemonade.

"I am very pleased that you allowed us to stay for lunch, Miss Calls," Splinter said.

"All of you are welcome here anytime," Chloe said. "I always enjoy seeing you."

"Same goes for us," Raph said.

"We really appreciate you taking care of us, Chloe," Leo said.

"We're friends and friends take care of each other," Chloe said.

The turtles, Splinter, and Chloe continued chatting happily. They cleaned up when they were done.

* * *

After lunch, it was time for Splinter and the turtles to head back home. Donny and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other and then Leo, Mikey, Raph, and Splinter got their turns.

"I'll see you soon," Chloe said.

"We will look forward to it," Splinter said and the turtles nodded in agreement. Then they left the house and Chloe closed the door after them and headed for the cat area.

* * *

Later on, Splinter was meditating in his room. The turtles were in the entertainment area watching an action movie.

"This movie is awesome!" Mikey cheered.

"I really enjoy the chase scenes," Raph said.

The turtles turned off the movie when it ended. Then they went about their own activities.

The End


End file.
